


Halloween of Anarchy 2

by LeenaMalfoy



Series: Halloween of Anarchy [2]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Halloween
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaMalfoy/pseuds/LeenaMalfoy





	1. Perfect (Juice)

Reader’s POV

The whole time we were at TM, Juice was bitching and complaining about coming to the pumpkin patch but now that we were here he was more excited and picky than I was. Every pumpkin was, and I quote, “not perfect enough.” I crossed my arms and pursed my lips at him.

“Jesus Christ! Juan pick a fucking pumpkin!” I yell after he turns down the 20th pumpkin I’ve shown him. He dropped the pumpkin he was holding and looked up at me.

“I’m sorry…” Juice pouts and stands up. “I just want our first Halloween together to be perfect.” That sentence made me feel incredibly guilty.

“Oh, baby… “ I said softly and moved closer to hug him. “It’s already perfect because I’m with you.”

“That was so cheesy.” Juice chuckled. “It’s okay, how about you pick out the pumpkin? Then we’ll go home and carve it.”

“Okay!” I smiled brightly and looked around for one I liked. I picked up a big round one and showed it to Juice who made a face. “What now?”

“It needs a stem.” He said and I sighed exasperatedly.

“I’m getting this one, you pick out your own fucking pumpkin,” I told him. Juice sighs and looks around. I wait for him near the front, it takes another 15 minutes for him to come back with a pumpkin. It did look pretty perfect but I wasn’t going to tell him that. Once our pumpkins were paid for we went back home.

“Set down some trash bags so it will be easier to clean up,” I said to juice as we set our pumpkins down. I grabbed our carving gear as Juice grabbed the bags. Placing them under the bags before we started, I passed Juice a large knife and a marker.

After making my face out, I started cutting the top of which was more difficult than I was anticipating. I looked over at Juice and found him cutting the top off with ease because he was holding onto the damn stem. He noticed I wasn’t cutting anymore and looked over at me.

“Told ya….” He chuckled.

“Shut up.” I pouted and took a few pumpkin guys I had out and tossed it at him. I managed to hit him right across the cheek, which caused him to get a surprised look on his face. I started giggling at that and went back to cutting trying to act casual like I wasn’t the one to do that.

“Oh! Going to act all innocent now huh?” He said just before dumping some pumpkin guys onto my head. I gasped and luckily had just gotten my lid off so all I had to do was reach in and grab a handful before throwing it at Juice’s smirking face.

“Ha!” I yelled.

“Oh…. You’re going down!” Juice yelled grabbing an even bigger handful which caused me to run away from him.

“No!” I squealed as I heard him running behind me. Juice caught me fairly quickly, bringing us to the ground with me on his lap and smooshed the pumpkin guys onto my breasts. “Juice!”

“Y/N!” Juice yelled back in the same tone before we both burst out laughing. I couldn’t help pulling Juice into a soft kiss, times like these just made me love him even more. Juice kissed me back, pulling back after a minute.

“What?” I asked.

“We should finish our pumpkins then take a shower.” He said with a bright smile as he pulled some pumpkin guys out of my hair.

“Yeah…. You’re right.” We reluctantly got up from the floor and headed back into the kitchen. Our pumpkins turned out great and we spent the rest of the night ridding ourselves and the house of pumpkin guts.


	2. Costumes (Happy)

Happy’s POV

“I am not dressing up,” I grumbled as you looked at me with those puppy dog eyes.

“Please…. Happy for me?” You begged and moved so you were straddling me now.

“I don’t do costumes,” I said while switching the toothpick to the other side of my mouth.

“Oh come on, it’s one night. It won’t kill you and we can do something cool!” You pouted and moved closer. You started kissing my neck and my eyes closed, a low growl coming out from the back of my throat.

“Baby girl…” I grumbled, my hands coming to her waist. “This isn’t playing fair.”

“Who said I would?” You smirked.

“I’m not doing the costume,” I said firmly.

“Uh huh…” You said and nipped a spot on my neck that had my hands tightening on your hips.

“I’m serious…” I said even though it mostly came out as a growl.

“Mmm, we could be a serial killer couple?” You smirked and sucked on the spot you nipped. Which caused my hips to thrust up into you. You knew exactly what you were doing to me.

“The answer is still no, little girl,” I said even though I knew I was losing this battle quickly. You slowly started grinding against me and I cursed out.

“Mmmm… we could be Bonnie and Clyde.” You purred in my ear. “You’d look so handsome in a suit. Then later… I’d take it off of you.”

“I…. No?” This time my no sounded more like a question as my cock hardened. You smirked as you knew you were close to winning.

“Or we could just get some fake blood and slash up some clothes…. You could even have your knife on your belt.” You suggested as you rolled your hips in a way you knew I loved. I couldn’t take it anymore and flipped you over so you were pressed against the couch, not caring that a handful of my brothers were still in the main room of the clubhouse. “Ah…. Ah… Ah… Not until you say yes.”

You knew you had me as your eyes sparkled and your hand on my chest was pushing me back. You knew I’d give anything to be inside you and you were using that to your full advantage.

“Fuck! Fine, you win.” I growled.

“Good boy, now take me to your room. I’m not fucking in front of your brothers.” You smirked and I happily got up and threw you over my shoulder. Hearing my brothers laugh as you waved at them when we passed.


	3. Halloweentown (Coco)

Reader’s POV

Coco and I had been together for a while now and with Halloween coming around I was finally going to show him my guilty pleasure Halloween movie. Halloweentown had been one of my favorite movies since it first came out. Knowing Coco won’t judge me too harshly for it, I was finally ready to show him. I had all my favorite movie snacks ready for tonight and my Halloween decorations out, making sure everything was perfect.

I was doing one final look over before I heard a knock at my door. I smiled and went to answer it, opening the door Coco chuckled at my outfit.

“You’re about a week too early, love.” He smirked as he looked over my short witch dress with my pointy hat on.

“Never too early to celebrate, Coco.” I smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

“You look adorable.” He mumbled against my lips.

“Thank you,” I said and closed the door behind us. “Are you ready to watch one of my favorite movies?”

“Just one movie?” He asked.

“Well it has four movies all together but we’ll start with one and work our way up,” I told him.

“Ah, gotcha.” He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me. I led him to the living room and he shook his head at the sight. “God, you’re such a nerd.”

“I’m your nerd though.” I pointed out and he nodded.

“All mine.” He winked.

“Ready to watch?” I asked excitedly.

“Ready.” He confirmed and we settled in on the couch together. I had a bowl of popcorn, a bowl of candy, root beer floats, and other goodies ready for us to eat while we watched. I played the movie and watched Coco’s reactions to it, my smile got bigger every time he chuckled. “This is super cheesy.”

“Oh shush.” I playfully smacked his arm and rested my head on his shoulder after taking off my witch’s hat to actually watch the movie.

“It is though,” Coco whispered.

“You have to at least finish it,” I said eating some popcorn.

“Fine…” He said in mock disappointment.

“Good, now shut up.” I giggled then started saying the lines with the characters.

“Oh, I should shut up?” He teased.

“Yes, you should. Glad you agree with me.” I laughed loudly as he tickled a certain spot on my side. “You promised!”

“Fine… I’ll behave.” Coco pouts though I could see a smirk trying to come through. We finished the movie and I stretched. I already assumed Coco wouldn’t be into it so I was beginning to get everything turned off. “Hey! Didn’t you say there was more of these?”

“You want to watch the others?” I asked surprised, pausing before my finger hit the power button.

“Well… I gotta see the others before I make a decision…” He said like he was trying to avoid the question.

“Johnny Cruz! Do you like Halloweentown!?” I gasped.

“Shut up and play the next movie.” Coco rolled his eyes but bumped my shoulder with his. I got up quickly and put the next one in before he could change his mind.


	4. Spooky Scary Skeletons (Kozik)

Kozik’s POV

I love you, I really really do but Jesus Christ there is only so much a man can take. Every single morning and every single night for the last 5 weeks, I was going to scream or cry. One or the other, possibly both.

“Can you please… Stop playing that song?” I begged as you decided to replay it for the 3rd time that night.

“Oh come on Koz! It’s Halloween! It’s the last night I can play it.” You pouted.

“We both know you’ll be playing it for at least another week.” I groaned rubbing my temples.

“Please baby…” You asked softly, kissing my cheek.

“Fine, you can play it tonight but I swear on my kutte if you play it again after tonight we are not having sex for a week.” I threatened.

“Got it!” You said and replayed that damn song again. “Spooky scary skeletons. Send shivers down your spine!” You sang along this time.

“No….” I put a pillow over my head. You didn’t have a bad singing voice, it just made the song twice as loud.

“Shrieking skulls will shock your soul. Seal your doom tonight. Spooky scary skeletons, speak with such a screech. You’ll shake and shudder in surprise. When you hear these zombies shriek!” You sang and I peaked out from under the pillow to find you doing a silly dance along with it. “Come on Koz! Sing with me.”

“No… that will never happen,” I said, shaking my head.

“We’re so sorry skeletons. You’re so misunderstood. You only want to socialize, but I don’t think we should. Cause spooky scary skeletons, shout startling shrilly screams. They’ll sneak from their sarcophagus, and just won’t leave you be.” You giggled at the end of the verse. “You’ll need to know the words for when we have little ones.”

“We are not teaching them this song,” I said sitting up and looking at you sternly.

“Yes, we are!” You smiled brightly. I had to admit I loved seeing you this happy.

“Nope, they are going to learn normal songs,” I smirked.

“Oh yeah? Like what?” You countered.

“Uhhh…” My brain decided it wanted to blank on every song I had ever heard before. “The Monster Mash!”

“The Monster Mash is normal in your standards?” You raised an eyebrow at me.

“Of course!” I said not backing down. “And… the Addams Family theme song!”

“Those are terrible songs compared to this.” You argued.

“Your song is terrible, sweetheart.” I stuck my tongue out at you.

“Take that back!” You gasped and playfully pushed me.

“Nope!” I smirked. When suddenly, you smirked and reached over, your hands going to my sides. You knew my weak spots and used that to your full advantage to tickle me. I let out a half laugh, half yelp noise as you did. “Not funny!”

“Really? Because you’re laughing about something.” You said as you tortured me. I managed to see an opening and grabbed your hands, flipping us over on our bed. You squirmed underneath me and I smirked.

“I’m laughing about how I’m going to get you back.” I laughed evilly. I pinned your hands above your head with one hand while the other lifts up your shirt. You knew what was about to come and squirmed harder.

“No… no! Kozik, please! I’ll do anything please don’t!” You begged but it was too late. I was already leaning down. You let out a squeak and a giggle as I blew raspberries on your stomach. After a minute or two of torturing you, I pulled away and chuckled.

“Had enough?” I asked.

“Yes! Yes… I’ll turn the song off.” You smiled up at me and once your hands were free you turned the music off.

“Oh, thank god.” I smiled brightly and slumped on the bed next to you.

“Better?” You asked, snuggling close. My arm wrapped around you and I kissed the top of your head.

“Much.” I smiled.

“Good, because I’m going to search for the best Thanksgiving song tomorrow.” You smirked and I groaned loudly. The next few months we're going to be the longest of my life.


	5. Jump Scare (Chibs)

Reader’s POV

Chibs and I had been doing this playfully flirting thing for the last few weeks since we met. Neither of us had the courage to ask the other out, I wasn’t really sure if he liked me or if he just wanted me. While I liked him a lot, I wouldn’t mind just having him if that’s all he desired from me.

Tonight the clubhouse was having a Halloween and Chibs invited me over early to help him with a costume. When I got there, some crows were setting up the party but I didn’t see Chibs anywhere. I decided to grab a drink, taking sips from it while I waited for him. I watched the crows as they were discussing something about the decorations. Two of them wandered off and the others waited for them to get back. I took my phone out of my pocket and decided to text Chibs.

Hey, I’m here. Are you? I sent to him.

Sorry, Lass. Got held up. Will be there soon. Chibs sent back and I smiled at the lass part.

Okay, I’ll be here when you get back. I told him. Smiling as he sent back a winky face with the tongue sticking out. I watched as the girls brought back a ladder and leaned it up against the wall. I decided to move from the bar over to the couch as the girls started trying to hang up a large prop. I was almost to the couch when a loud crash sounded which caused me to jump back and slip on the drink I just spilled.

I was completely prepared to fall and hit the back of my head but somehow I was caught by two strong arms. I opened one of my eyes to find Chibs smirking down at me.

“Never had a girl literally fall for me, Lass.” Chibs chuckled.

“Shut up…” I laughed at myself and the position I was in. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” He helped me stand up and I turned to face him.

“Guess for saving my life I should take you on a date,” I smirked and one of his eyebrows lifted.

“Aye?” He asked. “Guess you should.”

“Good, tomorrow night,” I told him.

“Sounds like a date.” He winked.


	6. Annabelle (Tig)

Tig’s POV

I didn’t like horror movies, I had enough horror in my real life. I really didn’t need to watch any more of it for two to three hours of my life, but you loved them. So when I came home and found you watching one it wasn’t a surprise. I sighed and shook my head, taking my shoes off and my kutte. Walking over behind you and leaning over the back of the couch.

“What ya watching?” I asked.

“Jesus, Tig!” You yelled and smacked my arm.

“What? Did I scare you?” I chuckled.

“Yes, you did!” You pouted.

“This is why you shouldn’t watch this crap,” I smirked and kissed you softly.

“I didn’t think you were going to be home this early.” You admitted. “You may want to go into our bedroom.”

“I’m not scared by these movies just don’t like them.” I countered.

“No… Tig, really. You need to go into our room.” You said a little more urgently while trying to push me away from the couch. I looked at you confused before looking up at the screen when suddenly a creepy ass doll popped up and I jumped backward. Which caused me to land directly into the wall behind me.

“Oh fuck….” I groaned loudly.

“Tig!” You yelled and got up from the couch. Coming around the back and kneeling in front of me. “Are you okay? I tried to warn you.”

“Yeah… I’ll be fine. Head hurts a little but what the fuck are you watching!?” I asked.

“Annabelle…” You said with a blush.

“And you thought I was going to be gone for a few more hours,” I said with a nod then groaned as my head throbbed.

“I’ll turn this off then let’s get you some ibuprofen.” You said and went to turn off the tv before coming back to me. Holding out your hand to help me up, I took it and with a groan got up off the floor.

“And a beer?” I asked.

“I’m pretty sure you aren’t supposed to mix alcohol with pills.” You giggled.

“I’m sure mixing beer and ibuprofen won’t be too bad.” I laughed as we walked into the kitchen.

“One beer.” You said firmly and grabbed out the pills and a beer. You passed me the beer and grabbed out the pills before passing them to me too. “Take your pills.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” I winked and took my pills before pulling you close and kissing you softly. “No more Annabelle.”

“No more Annabelle when you are in town.” You smirked and I chuckled. Setting the beer down and grabbing your ass with my free hands. I kissed you hard and passionately, my head suddenly wasn’t the only thing throbbing.


	7. Leaves (Angel)

Reader’s POV

I woke up to find Angel in the front lawn, raking up the leaves that have fallen. I had been upset that I woke up alone until I found him outside in a tank top. I loved him in those tank tops while also hating them with a passion. It was far too much clothing, I preferred to see him shirtless but he insisted on those damn tank tops.

I watched him for a few minutes before stepping outside and sitting on the front steps. His back was to me and I let out a wolf whistle. I saw him jump slightly and giggled.

“Damn……. looking good baby!” I smirked and he turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m just minding my own business, raking the leaves, and suddenly I’m being harassed.” He chuckled and shook his head.

“I’m sorry but you just look so delicious.” I winked. Angel laughed and walked over to me, setting the rake against the side of the house.

“Yeah?” He smirked and leaned over the front step railing.

“Oh yeah… you’d look even better without the shirt.” I said and wiggled my eyebrows.

“Really? Huh… that never occurred to me.” Angel said in a sarcastic tone. “But if I did that then I’ll have women from all around the block harassing me and we wouldn’t want that.”

“Oh no, of course not.” I pouted. Angel chuckled and leaned over far enough to kiss me. “Hmm…”

“What?” Angel asked, pulling back and raised an eyebrow.

“Since you won’t be fun, I think I’m going to have some,” I smirked and stood up before running over to the pile of leaves and jumping into them.

“Ah! Luna de mi Vida!” Angel yelled, his eyes widening.

“My sun and stars.” I laughed and threw leaves up into the air.

“I just raked those.” He pouted.

“Take your shirt off and I’ll stop,” I smirked.

“Seriously?” Angel watched as I threw more leaves around.

“What? It’s a fair request.” I giggled. I took a ball of leaves and attempted to throw them at him which failed immensely and the leaves scattered just a bit from me.

“Fine!” He grumbled and takes his shirt off which I gladly watched. “Happy?”

“Very!” I smiled.

“Now will you get out of the leaves, Luna de mi Vida?” Angel asked softly. Coming over and holding his hand out for me. I grabbed it and picked myself out of the leaves, brushing my pants and sweater off.

“Better, my sun and stars?” I looked up at him with a bright smile on my face. Angel chuckled and kissed me, my fingers tucked into the belt loops on his pants and I pulled him closer.

“Mmm…. let’s get you out of these dirty clothes,” Angel said.

“I was only in the leaves for a second,” I told him.

“I know,” Angel smirked and picked me up before taking me inside the house.


	8. Corn Maze (Juice)

Juice’s POV

Charming decided to have a corn maze this year and I really wanted to invite you to go with me. I’ve had a crush on you for a while now but was completely nervous about doing anything about it. You were absolutely gorgeous and any time I saw you, I instantly became tongue-tied.

Being Happy’s younger cousin meant that you were at the clubhouse constantly which was an issue for me since every time you were around I became a bumbling idiot. I was getting a drink from the bar when you came in which the dress you were wearing caused me to trip and spill the drink on myself. The tight red fabric clung nicely to your body and the leather jacket over it was the most amazing sight I had ever encountered.

“Are you okay, Juice?” Your eyes widened as my shirt became soaked.

“Y…yeah… I just feet don’t work right…” I stumbled over my words.

“Apparently words aren’t your friend either.” You smiled at me softly. “Happy around?”

“Dorm.” I pointed towards the back. You nodded and walked towards the back. As soon as you were out of sight Chibs, Tig, and Jax all busted out laughing

“What the hell was that?” Jax asked laughing.

“What do you mean?” I asked, taking off my kutte and shirt.

“Juicy boy, you just made yourself look like an idiot when the lass walked in,” Chibs said.

“Which I don’t blame you. She looks fucking hot, too bad I’m afraid of Happy killing me in my sleep.” Tig said.

“Very true, you better be careful,” Chibs said looking directly at me.

“Be careful of what? There’s nothing to be careful about.” I lied, it was blatantly obvious that I was in love with you.

“Uh huh, you hurt her and Happy will take your insides and make them outsides.” Jax chuckled.

“I… I just want to invite her to the corn maze with me.” I sighed.

“So why don’t you ask me?” I jumped when your voice sounded from behind me. My face turned bright red as I turned to find you smirking and leaning against the doorway.

“I… huh…?” I mumbled in shock.

“Invite me to go to the corn maze with you.” You told me.

“Umm… wanna go to the corn maze with me?” I asked.

“Yes, I would. Go get another shirt and we’ll go.” You said and smirked. “Though I wouldn’t mind you keeping it off.”

“Oooo you better do as the lass says.” Chibs and the others laughed.

“Don’t want you to get in trouble,” Jax added.

“She might give you a spanking,” Tig smirked.

“Knock it off,” You snapped at the three. “At least he had the balls to ask me out. Now, go get ready.” I smiled brightly and went to my dorm to put on a clean shirt. Hurrying back to you, I held my elbow out like a proper gentleman.

“M’lady.” I smiled at you.

“Such a gentleman.” You giggled and looped your arm with mine and I lead you out to my bike. We hopped on and I drove us to the corn maze for a day of fun, laughs, and food.


End file.
